Luxo Jr. + Fifi
Luxo Jr. + Fifi is a romance film by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. It is about the Romance between Luxo, Jr. and Fifi (Kimmy Robertson). Plot It begins with Fifi searching the castle for a rose. A flash of light appears, showing a lamp from 1986. This lamp introduces himself as Luxo, Jr. and he starts to follow Fifi everywhere she goes. After 3 days of Luxo Jr. following, Fifi gets frustrated and ask him why he's following her around. Luxo Jr. replies that he loves her. They began their first date with dinner. They have a secret relationship without Lumiere not knowing. Belle and Chip meet Luxo Jr. who cracks at telling them about his love for Fifi. Belle understands what he means, while Chip dosen't know. Soon the entire castle starts whispering about Luxo Jr. and Fifi in love. One night, Fifi doesn't show up for her second date. Luxo, Jr starts searching the entire castle for her until he reaches the dining room where he sees Lumiere and Fifi together. Fifi sees Luxo, Jr and explains what she was doing wasn't true, but Luxo Jr. runs outside crying. He races away from the castle to the village in sadness. Belle, Chip & Fifi go after Luxo, Jr and reach him. Fifi explains she still likes him, even if she is with Lumiere. After the spell is broken, Luxo Jr is still a lamp while Fifi's in human form. They exit the castle where they share a romantic kiss during the sunset. During the credits, we see a wedding held by Cogsworth, with Mrs. Potts as the minister. She weds Luxo, Jr and Fifi while Lumiere holds another girl's hand meaning he might've fallen in love with another maid. Cast *Luxo, Jr. *Kimmy Robertson: Fifi *Angela Lansbury: Mrs. Potts *Paige O'Hara: Belle *Robby Benson: Beast *Paul Ruebens: Fife *Jerry Obarch: Lumiere *David Odgen Stiers: Cogsworth *Haley Joel Osment: Chip *Bernadette Peters: Angelique *Frank Welker: Sultan the Footstool Characters #Luxo, Jr.: The main object protagonist, a 1986 Angelpoise lamp who's curiosity leads him to fall in love with Fifi. #Fifi: The main object protagonist's love interest, a featherduster. #Mrs. Potts: a teapot who is mother to Chip. In the credits, she is seen human being the ministrel for Luxo, Jr. and Fifi's wedding. #Chip: son of Mrs. Potts. He is the ring bearer for Luxo, Jr. and Fifi's wedding. #Belle: the main human protagonist, a girl who falls in love with Beast. She makes friends with the new Luxo, Jr. and attends his wedding with Beast (human form) during the end credits. #Beast: a beast who falls in love with Belle. In the end credits, he is seen in human form attending Luxo, Jr.'s wedding with Fifi. #Fife: the castle piccolo. He meets Luxo Jr. and learns he is in love with Fifi. In the End Credits, He is seen composing "The Wedding March". #Lumiere: Beast's second-in-command, a candlestick. He falls in love with another maid during Luxo, Jr.'s wedding. #Cogsworth: The head of the castle, a clock. During the end credits, he holds Luxo, Jr.'s wedding. #Angelique: the castle Christmas decorator. In the end credits, she is seen standing next to her husband, Fife, in Luxo, Jr.'s wedding. #Sultan: Chip's pet dog.